Elevator systems are useful for carrying passengers between different levels in a building, for example. Various challenges are presented to designers of elevator systems. One challenge is maintaining a desired ride quality to provide a comfortable ride for passengers. It is desirable, for example, to minimize vibration of the elevator cab while the elevator car is traveling. Another challenge is presented by the desire to limit the amount of space that an elevator system requires.
The typical approach to minimizing vibration of an elevator cab includes using damping elements between the elevator cab and the supporting frame. Known damping elements comprise rubber pads or blocks that are strategically positioned at various locations of an elevator car structure to dampen vibration of the elevator cab. Such pads or blocks typically are sandwiched between flat surfaces. Example pad configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,529 and 5,052,652.
Recently it has become desirable to minimize the size of the elevator car, itself. A reduced elevator car size, for example, can reduce the amount of space required for the elevator pit. One challenge associated with changing the elevator car design is that it reduces or eliminates the ability to use traditional vibration isolation pads. If an altered elevator car design is to become successful in the marketplace, it must include sufficient vibration isolation to ensure passenger comfort and a desired level of ride quality.